Winter Nights
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [Oneshot AxC] Athrun trudged home one cold and harsh winter night to face the horrors bestowed upon him by God... Cagalli's cooking...


**Winter Nights**

**By: EmpathicReader**

Dedicated to the Holidays, for being a good soothe for the average stressed out teen.

A/N: Celebration to the end of my exams and to the beginning of my holidays!!!!

* * *

Cagalli let out a small purr of contentment as she enjoyed the subtle glow of heat from the hearth. Lazily, she stretched her limbs and resumed drinking her martini. She enjoyed the cooling effect of the liquid in her throat as she spread herself nicely on the velvet sofa. In an autumn night, there was nothing better than having nice tolerable warmth coming from the fireplace and a glass of martini in hand. She smoothed her hands over the material of the sofa and enjoyed it soft texture. The slow cello rhythm playing in the background enhanced her night of relaxation by a notch. Although she would have wanted to enjoy the rest of the night this way, the sandman had other plans for her. Sleep started to encircle around her quietly in a slow dance and her amber eyes drifted shut. The cling of keys and the sound of the heavy oak doors being opened jostled her awake. Cagalli rubbed her eyes sleepily and gave a small yawn. 

"Morning princess." Athrun teased as he pulled off his trench coat and gloves; cursing at the snow sticking on his clothing. He really hates winter nights! All the snow made it hard for him to walk home. Personally, he preferred spring better. He chuckled when he saw Cagalli sticking out her tongue at him. "It's only twenty past seven and you're already sleepy?" Athrun said as he walked towards the already pouting Cagalli.

"It's not my fault the sandman wanted to be evil." She replied with a grin. The sofa seat sank slightly as Athrun sat beside her. Cagalli pulled him closer to her by his scarf and narrowed her eyes at him, "And I'm NOT a princess. Is that clear!"

Athrun smiled and kissed her lightly, "Yes, ma'am!" Cagalli did not have the time to reply when Athrun's treacherous hands were on her waist; tickling her mercilessly. Soon, laughter filled the silent house. Cagalli writhed against his skillful ministrations as tears started falling from her eyes. Threats and laughter mixed in the air until Athrun finally stopped. Cagalli threw a glare at him and stood on semi-wobbly legs. Huffing, she stalked towards her the kitchen trying to look as unruffled as possible but failed miserably when she tripped over her _own _feet. She touched her pained abdomen before throwing another glower back at the blue-haired man, who was desperately trying to stifle his laughter. She grabbed her forgotten glass of martini and marched over to the kitchen still feeling slightly angered.

But tonight was _different_. It was a _special_ night and she could not risk ruining all her hard efforts just because he laughed at her rather… unfortunate incident. A small smile fixed itself on her face as she washed the glass. She stiffened slightly when a pair of arms slipped around her waist and the familiar smell of musk and Athrun's cologne filled her senses. Cagalli ignored him and continued to dry the glass. Athrun winced from his position when he heard the occasional squeaks as Cagalli dried the glass… rather… forcefully. _Good god, she's angry._ Athrun nuzzled her cheek, muttering a small apology for his earlier misconduct. Cagalli sighed and turned to face him, "Alright. Why don't you take a shower because you stink—" Cagalli pinched her nose for emphasis and continued, "— while I prepare dinner?"

Athrun froze. Did his ears deceive him? Shower while Cagalli prepares **_dinner_**?_ Oh sweet Jesus, have mercy on my soul! I don't want to die. _Athrun chuckled nervously and tugged at his scarf; inwardly, he cursed at his luck for having to eat **Cagalli's dinner** on a **winter night**! _Great! My worst nightmare and my most hated enemy had to gang up against me!_

Cagalli raised an eye brow and looked at him with a 'what?'expression. Athrun swallowed the lump in his throat, "Will I be of any service to you? I mean… ah… for… ah… preparing dinner?" He offered a sheepish smile which he grimaced inwardly at his choice of smiles when Cagalli gave another glare. "Don't worry. I won't add newts, frogs, toadstools or other poisonous stuff into your food. Now go and bathe! You smell like boots that cohabited with a month's unwashed socks." But Athrun was not put off. "Are you sure Cagalli? Maybe, I SHOULD help." Cagalli could not take it anymore as she kicked him in the shins… _hard_ and pushed him out of the kitchen. Not before slamming the door in his face of course.

* * *

Cagalli's Inner thoughts

Honestly! Athrun can be so rude sometimes! It's not like my food could kill.

**That is if you exclude the _salty_ cake you made. **

But not everyone can differentiate salt from sugar!

**Not to mention the batch of burnt cinnamon cookies?**

That was my first go at cookie making okay! Give me a break will you?

**And the _semi-cooked_ fish that sent him straight to department diarrhea.**

I remembered I turned the oven to 65 degrees. I'm sure someone sabotaged me!

**Or the incident of the popcorn? It was _microwavable_ food! You even busted that! Can you trust yourself to do cooking again? I'm sure the poor guy couldn't stand it again…**

_SHUT YER TRAP!_

* * *

Cagalli shook her head violently. She was officially going bonkers. _Too much stress. Besides I took those horrendous cooking classes complete with those typical snobby classmates and bitchy teacher who was always sniffing at my food. AND! I had to put up with an apron. Okay I can deal with frills but **PINK**?!? It's torture! But I still did it all for Athrun. Okay enough self-to-self talking. More work is done with fewer words said._ Cagalli thought as she proceeded to make the chicken dish.

* * *

Athrun walked fearfully into the living room. Who knows what horrors he would have to face? He had to prepare himself for war! Footsteps echoed from the kitchen and he immediately grabbed a… a nearby _**pillow** _and the bunch of _**daffodils**_ from the vase to defend himself. _Great! Nice weapons Athrun. _Athrun thought sarcastically. 

"Err… Earth to Athrun! Do you copy?" Cagalli teased as she waved her hand before the man's face. "Or do you want to play flowers with Mr. Pillow?" Cagalli continued on with her teasing. Athrun shot her a glare "Har Har Har very funny Cagalli." Cagalli giggled and pulled him towards the kitchen. Athrun tried to wriggle out of Cagalli's grasp but was obviously unsuccessful… Athrun winced and cursed inwardly. _Damn! Why did god have to make Cagalli extra strong????_

A wondrously mouth-watering aroma wafted towards him as they entered the kitchen. He looked curiously towards the table and the positively lip smacking dishes were being displayed on the table. He looked upwards at a grinning Cagalli. _Never judge a plate of food by its garnishing! **Especially Cagalli's**. _Athrun's common sense reminded gently and ominously. Athrun shuddered and glanced at Cagalli tentatively. Her mega-watt smile sent him cowering inwardly; now, he knows he has no chance of escaping… So Athrun opted for some good old fashioned… Lights dim…. Drum roll…. Killing Suspense…. **BOOT-LICKING! **

"Cagalli… I… I'm speechless." He said. Cagalli snorted, "About time. So… what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Athrun laughed nervously, "Need I inspect them? I mean…. It's so… perfect!" Cagalli laughed and gestured to his seat, "Come on Athrun sit down and **eat**."

Athrun gave another nervous laugh. _Dear lord, why are you doing this? Is heaven that boring that you have to play with the lives of mortals????_ Athrun was currently rummaging through his brain for available ideas to escape or prolong the safety of his taste buds. Clearing his throat Athrun reached over and clutched to Cagalli's hand, "Cagalli, we still have to do our… err… prayers." Cagalli gave him a look of confusion, "We're catholic?" Athrun just gave her a warm smile, "Catholic or not, I have to thank the lord for blessing me with such a nice wife and good friends…" Cagalli smiled and squeezed his hand, "Alright darling."

* * *

Athrun's Inner thoughts

That was a _close_ call… Too close for comfort though…

**But you know its _sooo underhanded_ of you to give that excuse! Sweet-talking her into giving in! Oooh, you're a naughty naughty boy Athrun!**

I did not sweet talk her! It was the truth!

**Ahhh, but you did it to stall the tasting of her cooking… No?**

I… I…

**Speechless? About time too. Shame on you! Treating your wife like this!**

* * *

Miffed and shamed by the fact that he was told off by himself, Athrun gave Cagalli a guilty glance, cleared his throat and took a bite out of the fish. True to his instinct, the fish tasted… … nice?!?!?!? What the hell????? Athrun gave Cagalli a look of surprise. The blonde smiled sweetly at him, "I took cooking classes; complete with pink, frilly aprons, bitches and idiotic teachers!" Athrun raised an eyebrow before giving her a guilty look, "Cagalli, I wanted to confess about my reluctant behavior earlier. But that prayer excuse, is also partially true." He watched as Cagalli stood up and walk towards the bottles of wine and champagne kept at the side. 

Athrun winced._ Great. Now she's angry. Sooth. Really smooth Zala._ Then, Athrun felt Cagalli's arms slide around his neck as she pressed a small kiss on his pulse.

"I know. I know." The blonde murmured. Athrun twisted around and gave her an incredulous look, "You're not angry?" Cagalli huffed and gave him a playful punch, "I was but your fear is understandable." The blonde threw him a small guilty smile. Athrun hugged her, "So, what's the occasion?" The blonde in his arms drew back. Cagalli took a deep calming breath and looked at Athrun straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pardon? Did my ears work properly?" the blue-haired man asked as he cleaned his ear briefly. Cagalli slapped his arm with a giggle, "Yes, your ears are working fine the last time I checked."

"You're pregnant." Athrun echoed to himself before the meaning of the sentence finally registered in his head. He gave the grinning yet exasperated blonde a look of pure happiness as he crushed her small frame to his larger one. Giving her a kiss on her cheek, the blue-haired man pulled back and proceeded to shout, "I'm gonna be a FATHER!"

* * *

And, nope, he does not hate winter. Not anymore that is.

* * *

- Fin

A/N: Those who guessed what the real special occasion was say "I"!


End file.
